The Lady of the Night
by aessedai248
Summary: Bella Swan, is a quiet, caring librarian with a secret side. What happens when she's paid to acquire an antique ring from our very own Cullens? Will all go to plan or will she find her heart being stolen?
1. Chapter 1 In action

The Lady of the Night

Bella Swan. By day, she was a quiet, caring librarian. By night she was something…more. Known to her nocturnal customers as Isabella, the Lady of the Night, she was a thief of exceptional standards and skills, with _very _select clientele. A woman of many talents, she was currently creeping through a silent house, on even quieter feet. The room was cast in subtle hues, a result of the moonlight shining through the windows.

She slinked up the wooden stairs, pausing occasionally to peruse the fine artwork scattered tastefully on the walls. Normally it would be pieces like these that she would take away with her; however someone was willing to pay a large amount of money for a very specific item. She would have to come back here at a later date. Security would probably tighter, however, since it was practically non-existent now, she would enjoy the challenge. Only one exhibition stood out, a display of graduation caps in a wild array of colours. She estimated around 150, it was rather intriguing. They must hold some sentimental value, yet why would anyone have that many?

Ignoring her curiosity she went upstairs for her prize. Making her way to the end of the corridor she swung open a wooden door and went straight to the drawers to the left of the large bay windows, as per her instructions. The rest of the room was filled by a long black coach and a whole wall of CDs, in what was probably another sitting room. She opened the first drawer, quickly emptying it of its neatly filed papers. Once clear she reached to the back, expert fingers searching for the inch long strip of ribbon. She found it and pulled, cringing as the fake back came away with a loud squeak.

The hidden compartment contained several things, and also that which she sought. A plainly decorated wooden box; its largest side was no bigger than her longest finger. She returned the board and quickly refilled the drawer. She lifted the lid of the little box. Her benefactor had only asked for this plain old thing when her usual jobs tended to be big, expensive or well-known. She prided herself on being able to overcome most security defences. She would have dismissed the job if it hadn't been accompanied by a fat wage. That was what drew her in, that someone would pay so much for such a simple thing, so she had accepted the offer.

The lid lifted on small brass hinges, and inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. A diamond encrusted, oval shaped, gold ring. It was elegant and old, she guessed maybe a hundred years old, probably older, and would look stunning on anyone. She tried to picture it on her hand, a half seen man at her side. It was useless to become attached; it only caused trouble, which she very well knew. This wasn't the first time one of her artefacts was particularly interesting.

She sighed and slammed the lid shut, putting it away until later and promptly proceeded to exit the house with no extra trouble. Ring and box safely tucked into one of the many pockets about her person.


	2. Chapter 2 A plan in motion

Anonymous PoV

(Five weeks later)

It was finally happening.

For crying out loud they'd only been dating for three years now! Something simply HAD to be done! Well at least Edward had finally got around to proposing to Tanya. I mean we all knew it was only a matter of time, but any longer and I'd have had to step in and I really didn't want to do that, this was going to be hard enough to pull off without making Edward suspicious in the first place.

So Step Two had, at last, been completed! Step One had long been set in motion, I was just waiting for Edward to play catch up in my plans. With the engagement set, all I had to do now was put on a straight face and lie through my teeth to Edward. Easier said than done, there are times when I swear that boy could read minds!

Something had to be done, Tanya as lovely as she is, and don't get me wrong she is a lovely girl, is completely wrong for Edward and I can't have that. Edward is my brother and as such I will do almost ANYTHING for him. Not quite everything though, even I know that there should be some limits!

Bring on Step Three.


	3. Chapter 3 The calm before the fury

Edward Pov

I proposed in a way that was perfectly suited to mine and Tanya's relationship. Just the two of us, a nice home cooked meal, some red wine and some "alone time" . Tanya was a woman who felt she deserved the world, for me she did. I did everything in my power to ensure that would happen. No ring yet though, I knew exactly what I wanted to give her. At the age of eight I was adopted by Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme after my parents died in a car crash. To say that I owed them my life would be an understatement. Without Esme's loving nature and Carlisle's goddamn never ending patience, then a different Edward would be sitting here today. After the crash I was left with everything my first parents had owned including the ring my father had given to my mother in return for her hand in marriage a . A ring that had been in themy family for generations, that and hopefully many more. That was the ring I wanted to give to my .

I couldn't help but think back to the night I proposed. It was brilliant, if I do say so myself. I treated Tanya to a romantic weekend away in Italy for her birthday. On the first night I carefully directed her to a specific bar, one I had pre-chosen many months earlier. Once inside, a waiter "shockingly" invited us into the VIP room, it was there I got on one knee, held her hand and proposed. Of course, she said yes. My mothers ring was being kept at one of my property's back home. Unfortunately I hadn't been able to pick it up before flying out, but I planned on correcting Tanya's current lack of ring.

Now.

Jasper 

Jasper tiredly opened the door after a long day at the office. His wife, Alice was out of town for a few days, but a least he could have some quiet time to relax, after an over busy day at work. Or at least that's what he'd thought before finding his brother in law sitting on his couch.

Oh shit.

Edward looked pissed off.

"Where the hell is it?" he shouted.

Oh double shit. He most definitely wasn't pissed off. Jasper could feel his fury even across the room.

"Where's what?" he asked tentatively, but Edward carried on right over him.

"Only you, Carlisle and Esme knew where I kept that ring! I can't see them taking it, can you? So where the fuck is it?"

Oh triple shit. With cherries on top. So much for an evening off.


End file.
